Rumores & Mentiras
by JoaZB
Summary: [HIATUS]- te pagare, por favor… - ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡ni loca! –Granger, te comprare una lechuza, se que no tienes ninguna - ¡he dicho que no! – pero Macmillan me lo dijo… yo… yo... lo sabia, nadie se fija en mi, ni siquiera de mentira… estare solo para siempre… - ¡vale! Pero solo dire que me vistes, nada de que me tocastes… / Hermione tiene que mentir y todo se le va de las manos.
1. El principio de una mentira de tipo dos

Titulo: Rumores & Mentiras  
capitulo: 1, el principio de una mentira de tipo dos  
personajes: Hermione Granger&Draco Malfoy  
Resumen: - te pagare, por favor… +¿Qué? ¡no! ¡ni loca! –Granger, te comprare una lechuza, se que no tienes ninguna +¡he dicho que no! – pero Macmillan me lo dijo… yo… lo sabia, nadie se fija en mi, ni siquiera de mentira… estare solo para siempre… +¡vale! Pero solo dire que me vistes, nada de que me tocastes… | Hermione tiene que mentir y todo se le va de las manos.

_**Capitulo 1. El principio de una mentira de tipo dos**_

Esta no es una historia normal y corriente. De hecho no es una historia en la que me imaginaríais a mí de protagonista. Es una historia que tiene dos versiones y os voy a contar la mía, es decir la de verdad. Seguro que habréis escuchado la otra versión y estoy segura de que hay más de una distinta circulando por ahí, dependiendo de quien se lo haya escuchado a quien, pero os puedo asegurar que nadie a escuchado este lado de la historia.

Tengo que reconocer que no me gustan para nada las mentiras, las detesto. ¿Por qué no decir la verdad? Te ahorrarías muchos problemas después, pues como se dice, siempre se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, (sé que algunos no lo vais a entender pero es un refrán muggle).  
Tengo la teoría de que toda mentira acaba saliendo a la luz, ya sea porque te hayan pillado o, peor aun, que la mentira se haga cada vez más y más gorda hasta que no haya salida y explote.

Por desgracia en esta historia es de las de segundo tipo, de las que crecen y crecen hasta que se te acaban yendo de las manos. Porque toda mentira tiene consecuencias. Aunque sea una pequeña que no piensas que van a hacer daño a nadie, que lo haces por el bien de ahorrarle el sufrimiento alguien, como diría mi madre, una mentirijilla piadosa.

Así que sentaros y preparaos para leer como yo, Hermione Granger pase de ser un ratón de biblioteca come libros, una chica popular con los chicos y no precisamente por mi inteligencia, dada de lado por mis amigos a estar con el chico que menos os podríais esperar.

Si, esta es la verdadera historia de como Draco Malfoy se convirtió en mi novio.

**...**

Diecisiete de noviembre. Hacia más de dos meses que había empezado el séptimo año, las clases cada vez se ponían mas cargantes, cada vez mas apuntes, deberes y ensayos. Se notaba que se acercaban los éxtasis y prácticamente todas las mesas de la biblioteca y salas comunes estaban llenas de estudiantes de último curso con millones de libros abiertos de par en par terminando deberes, trabajos de última hora y rezando para que el tiempo hasta las vacaciones de navidad corriera un poco más deprisa.

Una chica pelirroja pasaba entre las mesas que separaban las secciones de runas mágicas y adivinación se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga. De hecho no había sido muy difícil encontrarla. Era sábado por la mañana, muy temprano aun para que la biblioteca estuviera llena. A parte de ella solo había unos cuatro Ravenclaws más.

- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? Aun tienes tres semanas más para entregar ese trabajo, ¿lo sabes no?  
- Es un metro y medio, solo quiero quitármelo de encima y que no se me eche el tiempo encima.  
- ¡Ja! A ti nunca se te echa el tiempo encima – le quito la pluma de la mano y la sostuvo en alto para que la castaña no pudiera recuperarla.- Hermione, sabes que hoy hay salida a Hosgmeade ¿verdad?  
- Si, lo se  
- Y sabes también que te puedes dar un descanso de vez en cuando ¿no?  
- Si, tranquila  
- Entonces deja ese trabajo para mañana o la semana que viene y acompáñanos a dar una vuelta, sé que hace frio pero tiene que darte el aire, pasar tanto tiempo entre libros no es bueno.  
- Sabes, tampoco estaría mal que la pisarais de vez en cuando vosotros.  
- Si, a este ritmo va a ser la única forma que vamos a tener de verte, ni Harry ni Ron te han visto en estos días, y eso que compartís la mayoría de las clases…  
- A ellos mas que nadie les vendría bastante bien pasar un rato en la biblioteca…  
- O vamos, no me hagas suplicarte… - Ginny bajo por fin el brazo y la miro con ojos suplicantes. – hace días que solamente te veo en las comidas y cenas, y son veinte minutos de reloj contados antes de que salgas disparada a esconderte detrás de un montón de libros… venga será divertido  
- No puedo Ginny, yo…  
- No me digas que tienes trabajo por hacer ni nada por el estilo. Tienes tres horas antes de presentarte en el vestíbulo e ir a las tres escobas con Harry, Ron, Luna y bueno, Levander… Incluso Neville me ha dicho que a lo mejor se apunta.

A principios de año, Ron había vuelto a salir con Levander. Desde entonces Hermione había intentado mantener toda la distancia posible entre ellos tres a toda costa. En las clases que coincidían ella se sentaba con Harry y cuando estaban en la salan común se escabullía del grupo con la excusa de ayudar a Neville con pociones y transformaciones. Seguía teniendo una buena relación con Ron, pero intentaba olvidarle a toda costa y aunque eso significaba alejarse un poco del grupo valdría la pena si lograba sacárselo de la cabeza. Aunque fuese a base de cabezazos. Aunque tenía que reconocer que a Neville le estaba yendo bastante bien las clases particulares, ya apenas explotaba alguna poción en clase. Algo bueno tendría que salir.

El caso era, que en una de las primeras salidas a Hosgmeade que se hizo en el curso decidieron salir todos juntos a pasar el rato por el pueblo. Todo iba bien o por lo menos eso intentaba aparentar Hermione. Por dentro se moría. No hacia mas que ver como se daban cariñitos Ron y Levander. Harry intentaba entretenerla con cualquier tema y Ginny intentaba autoconvencerse de no matar a su propio hermano. Fue horrible para ella, y se prometió que una y no más, asique rechazo cortésmente con excusas todas las demás invitaciones que hacían en grupo. El problema es que eran bastantes, y se estaba quedando sin excusas.

- No te lo tomes a mal Ginny, pero no puedo.  
- ¿Por qué?¿ Tienes obligaciones como prefecta, deberes, o clases particulares? Lo he consultado, esta libre, no me obligues a petrificarte y llevarte en volandas.  
- Yo… bue… bueno, es que yo, no puedo… de hecho… si de hecho he quedado ya para ir a Hosgmeade con otra persona  
- ¿a si? ¿con quien?- Eeeh… no es del colegio, lo conocí en una de las charlas del ministerio que hicieron en verano como preparación al próximo futuro laboral… estaba en la charla a la que ninguno vinisteis, es uno de los alumnos que hablaron sobre su experiencia en la academia de leyes mágicas.- dijo Hermione intentando no mirar a su amiga para que no la pillara- hemos quedado en vernos hoy.  
- Ya… ¿y como se llama si se puede saber? – la cara de incredulidad que tenia en ese momento Ginny era épica.  
- Larry –Hermione se puso a recoger sus cosas mientras notaba la mirada fija en ella de Ginny.  
- Jajá, ¿Larry? ¿enserio? Ese es un nombre al que le pondrías a un perro, no a una cita inventada  
- Se llama Larry, y como te he dicho es un alumno de segundo año de carrera de leyes mágicas. –La morena se obligo a mirar a su amiga y rezo interiormente por no empezar a ponerse roja… nunca se le había dado bien mentir, pero si la pillaba, pasaría una tarde mortal con Won-Won y Levander- Hemos hablado a través de un par de cartas y es muy majo… tendrá que ser en otro día… ¿Qué tal el miércoles? Podemos hacer una de esas sesiones que te gusta de chicas, ya sabes, manicura, mascarilla…  
- Esta bien, por esta vez pase – Ginny se levanto de la mesa y cogió dos libros que no le cabían a Hermione en la bolsa y empezaron a caminar hacia su sala común- pero cuando vengas me tienes que contar todo lo que pase hoy con Larry, si es cierto que has quedado con ese chico que solo tu conoces…  
- Es cierto… - "por lo menos existe de verdad" pensó Hermione. De hecho si había un Larry que estudiaba en segundo de leyes mágicas y que había dado una parte de la charla a la que asistió en verano. Aunque dudaba que el supiera de sus existencia.

Más tarde se despidió de sus amigos en el vestíbulo prometiéndoles que si les veía por allí se tomaría algo con ellos. En cierto modo no les estaba prometiendo nada en falso, y no faltaría a su promesa, porque no iba a ir a Hogsmeade.

El día se le paso bastante lento. Muy muy lento. Comió tranquilamente en el gran comedor y charló un rato con Seamus en la sala común. Eran las cinco de la tarde y fuera del castillo estaba empezando a oscurecer. Es lo que tenia cuando se acercaba el invierno, los días se acortaban y hacia frio. Estaba segura de que ese era uno de los principales motivos por lo que desde hace unos quince minutos en la sala de Gryffindor había aumentado la población estudiantil. Si Ginny la veía allí cuando regresaran la lanzaría un maleficio seguro.

Subió corriendo a su cuarto y se puso un vaquero, un jersey blanco de punto gordo y unas botas marrones. Cogió el libro muggle que tenia encima de la mesilla y salió de la habitación. Apenas unos minutos después se encontraba en una acogedora sala con una pequeña chimenea, un cómodo sofá y una mesita de madera en la que había un tazón y una jarra con chocolate caliente. Se quito las botas, se tumbo en el sofá y empezó a leer el libro que había llevado consigo. Pequeños placeres de la vida, chocolate y lectura.

**...**

- ¿se puede saber donde te metiste ayer?

Hermione se atraganto con la tostada que se estaba comiendo para desayunar. Bebió un poco de su zumo de melocotón mientras Ginny se sentaba enfrente de ella.

La verdad es que tenía pensado volver a la sala común a eso de las ocho o nueve de la tarde y bajarse a cenar con sus amigos, pero el libro estaba interesantísimo y se le fue el santo al cielo. No se dio cuenta de la hora que era, de hecho no miro ni una sola vez su reloj en toda la tarde. El chocolate y el cómodo sofá la fueron relajando hasta que se quedo dormida.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana decidió irse a desayunar. Iba vestida a lo muggle, pero al ser domingo no hacia falta llevar el uniforme en el colegio, asique bajo a desayunar decidida a seguir su plan. Desayuno – ducha – ir a enfermería a por alguna poción para el dolor de cuello que le había dejado el maldito sofá.

- ¿Qué?  
- Te estuve esperando por la tarde hasta las tantas en la sala y no apareciste, no estabas en tu habitación y Harry me dijo que no aparecías en el mapa merodeador…  
- Te dije que había quedado con Larry  
- No te vimos por Hogsmeade…  
- Estuvimos en cabeza de puerco….  
- ¿hasta las dos de la mañana?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nos quedamos hasta muy tarde esperándote

Termino su zumo lentamente mientras su cerebro intentaba encontrar alguna excusa.

- Se me paso el tiempo volando, fue muy divertida la… tarde- se levanto de la mesa y Ginny la siguió – necesito una ducha  
- Te acompaño… ¿Cómo volviste?  
- Use el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, el que da al almacén de Honeyduckes…  
- ¿a las once de la mañana?  
- Eeeh…  
- Harry me dejo el mapa anoche, he mirado el mapa a eso de las diez de la mañana y no aparecías en él.  
- Yo… bueno – "¡vamos Hermione piensa!"- lo que pasa es que…  
- ¡oh dios mio! ¡no! Tu cita – Ginny se paro en seco en mitad del pasillo y miro a Hermione con la boca abierta. Hermione casi podía jurar que podía contarle todos los dientes de su boca.- Tienes que contármelo todo… ¡joder! Que fuerte…  
- Espera un momento, ¿Qué?

La morena se vio arrastrada por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta que Ginny la metió deprisa por una puerta. El baño de chicas de la segunda planta. El baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

- ¿lo hicisteis?  
- ¿el que?  
- ¿lo hiciste con él?  
- ¿Qué? – Hermione miro a su amiga con los ojos como platos. – esto, no, no es lo que piensas…  
- Hermione, hay dos clases de amigas – la pelirroja levanto la mano a la altura de su cara y levanto un dedo – uno, las que se cuentan todo y confían la una en la otra, y dos – levanto el segundo dedo- las que no le cuentan a su mejor amiga que…  
- ¡es que no paso nada!- "oh dios mio… esto se me esta yendo de las manos…"  
- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?  
- Si, oye… te tengo que contar una cosa –"¿Qué? ¿Qué le vas a decir Hermione? ¿Qué le mentiste ayer? ¿que llevas todo el curso evitando a tus amigos?"- yo…esto yo…  
- ¿si?  
- … -"¿es que no confías en mi?" la voz de Ginny le resonaba en la cabeza- ¡esta bien! Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie –"total, una mentirijilla mas… y después se acabó"

Resumiendo: Larry fue un caballero. Tomaron algo, la invito a cenar y estuvieron charlando en una posada hasta que una cosa llevo a la otra…

- ¿y habéis quedado para otro día?  
- Eeeh, no… no creo que iniciemos ningún tipo de relación… -Después de quince minutos de intenso interrogatorio a Hermione el dolor de cuello se le había subido a la cabeza- oye, ¿podemos irnos ya? Necesito una ducha, e ir a la enfermería, me duele el cuello de dormir en una mala postura  
- Si de dormir… jajá – Ginny salió del baño riéndose

Bueno… ella se lo había buscado. Lo que no sabia Hermione es que Ginny no era lo única persona que había escuchado la conversación.

- Vaya, vaya con la prefecta –Myrtle salió del retrete en el que estaba escondida y esbozo una gran sonrisa…

**...**

**...**

Hola a todos, aquí os dejo mi primera historia sobre Hermione y Draco. Este primer capitulo es solo la introducción, asique de Draco no vemos nada de nada…

_La historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Hermione y esta inspirada en una película que vi el otro día, "rumores y mentiras", protagonizada por Emma Stone, si no la habéis visto hacerlo, esta divertida…_

**En fin… Si te gusta, review, añade en favoritos y espera por el segundo capitulo…**

Estará muy pronto! Un beso!


	2. Un pequeño gran favor

Titulo: Rumores & Mentiras  
capitulo: 2, Un pequeño gran favor  
personajes: Hermione Granger&Draco Malfoy  
Resumen: - te pagare, por favor… +¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni loca! –Granger, te comprare una lechuza, sé que no tienes ninguna +¡he dicho que no! – pero Macmillan me lo dijo… yo… lo sabia, nadie se fija en mi, ni siquiera de mentira… estaré solo para siempre… +¡vale! Pero solo diré que me vistes, nada de que me tocaste… | Hermione tiene que mentir y todo se le va de las manos.

**Capitulo 2. Un pequeño gran favor**

_En el capitulo anterior: Hermione, cansada de soportar a Won-Won y Lav-Lav inventa una pequeña mentirijilla y se la cuenta a Ginny para que no insista en que les acompañe a Hogsmeade, pero alguien la escucha y…_

Es sorprenderte lo rápido que corre un rumor. Sobretodo uno jugoso. Quiero decir que yo nunca he sido una de las típicas chicas populares a las que conoce todo el mundo. Bueno, si, me conocen, pero por ser prefecta, una de las mejores alumnas del colegio y por ser amiga de Harry Potter. Es decir, tienen una visión respecto a mi bastante buena, jamás creerían que rompería alguna regla del colegio o me metería con alguien simplemente por diversión. Y sobretodo nunca, en la vida, alguien hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego diciendo que yo, Hermione Granger hubiera tenido un rollo de una noche con alguien mayor fuera del colegio. No creo que haga falta decir que a la hora de la cena no había ni un solo alumno que no supiera lo "divertida" que fue mi "salida a Hogsmeade".

Y aquí viene la parte numero dos de esta historia… creo que lo titulare "la acelerada velocidad de inexactitudes terminológicas". O lo que viene a ser lo mismo, las mentiras vuelan.

Levander y Pavarti. Se las podría dar el titulo de reinas del cotilleo en Hogwarts. No hay rumor que se les escape. Y cuando un rumor como este le atañe a una de las chicas más santa que hay en el colegio no hay que esperar mucho para que reaccionen.

- Hola Herms – Levander se sentó a su lado izquierdo mientras que Pavarti a su derecha.- ¿sabes? Parvati y yo nos estábamos preguntando una cosa…  
- Me sorprende que sea solo una… - Ginny, que estaba comiendo enfrente de Hermione, se callo de golpe a recibir una patada de su amiga por debajo de la mesa.  
- … no te vimos por Hogsmeade ayer, y eso que nos dijo Ginny que ibas a ir – Levander y Parvati se cruzaron una mirada – y bueno… nos ha dicho un pajarito que estuviste la mar de entretenida.  
- La verdad es que me lo pase muy bien, siento que se me fuera el santo al cielo y no quedar con vosotros  
- ¿es cierto que lo hiciste con un tío en los baños de cabeza de puerco?

Creo que no hace falta decir que eso era lo último que se esperaba Hermione que la fueran a preguntar. ¡Que digo lo último! Ni si quiera se encontraba en la lista de posibles preguntas. Ginny escupió el zumo de calabaza que se estaba tomando. Hermione dejo caer su cuchara llena de sopa. Neville, que estaba sentado al lado de Ginny, se quedo petrificado con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca. Y si Hermione hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, se habría dado cuenta de que el Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio.

- ¿¡QUE!  
- Parvati, dijimos que se lo preguntaríamos mas suavemente, con más tacto…  
- ¿Dónde habéis escuchado eso?- Ginny se puso de pie  
- Esperar… esperar… - Hermione levanto las manos y también se puso de pie- no se de donde habéis sacado eso pero yo no…  
- ¡vamos Hermione! No tienes que avergonzarte sobre eso –Levander se levanto también y le puso una mano sobre su hombro  
- ¡no me avergüenzo porque no ha pasado nada!  
- Hermione, el primer paso es reconocerlo…  
- Pero… ¿de donde habéis sacado eso?  
- Querida, las noticias vuelan, y este es un rumor muy jugoso, de hecho creo que ya todo el colegio se ha enterado…

Hermione hecho un vistazo alrededor, y vio como todo el colegio los estaban mirando. Aparto a Levander de un manotazo y salió despedida de allí.

_"¿es cierto que lo hiciste con un tío en los baños de cabeza de puerco?" "Querida, las noticias vuelan, y este es un rumor muy jugoso, de hecho creo que ya todo el colegio se ha enterado…"_ Madre mía… ¡madre mía! ¿Pero como se han enterado? ¿Acaso Ginny se lo ha dicho a alguien? No, no creo, es mi mejor amiga, ella no haría algo así… ¿habría alguien en los baños? Imposible, quiero decir, los baños de la segunda planta están siempre vacíos, nunca entra nadie allí, nadie quiere encontrarse con…

- Hermione… ¡Hermione!... para –Ginny la seguía corriendo- ¡HERMIONE! ¡DETENTE!  
- ¿Se lo dijiste ha alguien?  
- ¿Qué? ¡NO! No seria capaz, y lo sabes  
- Tienes razón, perdóname, no se porque he pensado eso…

Las dos caminaron juntas a través de los pasillos intentando saber como podría haberse enterado todo el mundo.

- ¿se lo contaste a alguien más a parte de mí? – preguntó la pelirroja  
- No, ¿a quien se lo podría haber contado? –_"quiero decir… fue una mentira que te dije como excusa… ¡oh dios mio! Esto se me esta yendo de las manos…"_  
- No se… tal vez hubiera alguien mas en los baños…  
- No, nadie entra el los baños por Myrtle… -Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se giraba hacia Ginny y la cogía del brazo -¡Myrtle!

Y salieron disparadas hacia el baño de chicas que se encontraba en la planta de arriba.

- Myrtle, ¿estas ahí? – llamo la morena cuando llegaron a los baños  
- ¿y donde quisieras que estuviera? – la fantasma atravesó la puerta del tercer cubículo de la izquierda y se quedo suspendida un par de metros por encima de ellas – ah… sois vosotras, ¿no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que molestarme otra vez?  
- Oye Myrtle, solo hemos venido a hacerte una pregunta –Ginny se froto las manos mientras pensaba como preguntárselo sin que la fantasma se lo tomara a mal y las echara de los baños –tu, por algún casual… ¿oíste lo que estábamos hablando ayer?  
- Si…  
- ¿y…?  
- ¿y…? ¿Qué?  
- ¿y… -cogió el relevo Hermione – has hablado sobre ello con alguien?  
- Si  
- ¿SI? – _"¿QUE? ¿¡QUE! La mato… ¡yo la mato! Bueno, ya esta muerta, pero te juro que no descansare hasta encontrar una forma de traerla a la vida y matarla con mis propias manos"_ pensó la morena – pero… ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿con quien? No, ¡NO! Yo…  
- Granger, si me quieres preguntar algo hazlo de una vez, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…  
- Eeeh, que yo sepa un fantasma si tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no? –dijo Ginny mientras intentaba calmar a su amiga  
- Ah claro… como Myrtle esta muerta y no tiene nada que hacer vamos a intentar que pierda el tiempo, ¿no? Vamos a molestarla, a insultarla ¡VAMOS A REIRNOS DE ELLA!  
- No, no… yo, no lo entiendes Myrtle - Hermione se acercó un poco hacia ella – es que… todo fue un error… una confusión, lo que oíste… oye, tienes que ayudarme, todo el mundo se ha enterado y…  
- Pues si no quieres que se enteren no vayas contando las cosas que haces a los cuatro vientos – Myrtle se puso a su altura - ¡apechuga con lo que hiciste!

La fantasma la atravesó y salió despedida hacia arriba dejando a las dos amigas solas. Ginny, que estaba de espaldas a su amiga, se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

- Oye Mione… no tienes que preocuparte, seguro que… seguro que mañana todo estará olvidado  
- ¿mañana? ¿tú crees?  
- Bueno… quien dice mañana dice en una semana… pero ya veras como todo esto se olvida, además, lo que pasa es que tienen envidia, créeme.

….

No. A la mañana siguiente no se habían olvidado. Durante el desayuno Hermione se sitio observada, tenia todas las miradas puestas en ella. Ginny y Harry estaban sentados a su lado y le daban conversación para que no estuviera pendiente de los demás alumnos que cuchicheaban sobre ella, pero el hecho de tener sentados enfrente de ella a Won-Won y su querida e inseparable novia, Lav-Lav, no la ayudaban mucho. Ron no la miraba directamente a la cara, si que participaba en las conversaciones que estaban teniendo, pero, aunque Hermione no se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento, evitaba mirarla cuando la hablaba. Y Levander, bueno, intentaba sonsacarla indirectamente alguna cosa más sin algún resultado. A ella lo único que le apetecía era que empezaran ya las clases y así poder escabuirse de la gran mayoría de la gente. Aunque en ese momento no sabia lo equivocada que iba a estar.

Así que avanzamos a tres horas después, estaban en mitad de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid. Slytherin y Gryffindor. ¡Qué levante la mano quien crea que esto va a ser divertido!

- Bueno, y con esto cerramos el temario sobre los animales de categoría A+++. Recordad que es muy importante mantener la calma y llevar siempre la varita encima. El examen será dentro de dos semanas y entraran del tema seis al quince. Si queréis, podéis empezar a hacer el trabajo en grupo que os mande el jueves, ya que supongo que ninguno de vosotros lo habéis empezado con la salida de Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

Aún quedaban veinte minutos para acabar la clase asique se pusieron todos por grupos. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Levander, Parvati y Neville iban juntos y enseguida se pusieron a discutir sobre como harían el trabajo. Bueno, mejor dicho, Hermione se puso a mandar que tenían que buscar cada uno en la biblioteca esa tarde y como había planificado la distribución del trabajo.

- Hablando de la salida a Hogsmeade… parece que alguna se lo pasó mejor que otros…

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con uno de los grupos de Slytherin. Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy. _"genial"_

- No sabía que os interesarais por mi vida privada…  
- Privada, privada, lo que se dice privada no es Granger – Zabini soltó una carcajada y se giro hacia Malfoy – sabes, en el fondo me da lastima, airear su pequeña aventura a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo hable de ella…  
- ¡yo no se lo he contado a nadie! –Hermione se levantó de su silla, haciendo que las dos mesas se levantaran también.  
- Vamos dientes largos, míralo de esta forma – dijo Pansy con su voz chillona – ahora no tendrás que preocuparte de que te llamemos sangre sucia, golfa.  
- Oye, dejarla ya en paz – Harry se puso al lado de Hermione y la cogió del brazo izquierdo para calmarla un poco – meteos en vuestros asuntos  
- Oh, aquí esta San Potter protegiendo a los indefensos, mis respetos –Malfoy hizo una reverencia mientras todos los Slytherins se reían – No puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudarlos ¿verdad?  
- Cierra la boca de una vez – dijo Harry – podrías morderte la lengua y envenenarte… asquerosa serpiente  
- Uy Potter esta enojado – Malfoy sonrió de medio lado – que miedo… no se porque te alteras si esto no va contigo, solo hablábamos con Granger… al menos que… ¡no me digas que vosotros…! vaya, vaya con la sangre-sucia, primero un alumno de estudios superiores y ahora un héroe nacional… apuntas alto  
- ¿envidia, Malfoy?  
- ¡yo no te tocaría ni con un palo Granger! – dijo el rubio  
- Lo que yo no entiendo es como alguien podría haberse fijado en ti –Pansy volvió a la carga sin darse cuenta que la morena ya estaba echando humo por las orejas – sinceramente, a mi solo con mirarte me entran ganas de vomitar… no me extrañaría si el pobre chico estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius…  
- ¡Tarantallegra!

Hermione ya no podía más. Normalmente se hubiera dado media vuelta y los habría ignorado el resto de la clase, pero después de casi dos días de soportar cuchicheos a su espalda, risitas en los pasillos cuando alguien pasaba por su lado y unas cuantas burlas de sus otros compañeros de casas, el hecho de que el grupito de Slytherin le tocara las narices fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – la voz de Hagrid hizo que todos se callaran. Hermione rápidamente pronuncio el contra hechizo y las piernas de Parkinson dejaron de bailar a lo loco, aunque sabia que Hagrid la había visto. Estaba en un lio  
- La loca de Granger me ha atacado, profesor  
- ¿Hermione? – Hagrid se dirigió a ella  
- Yo… bueno…  
- Hermione, creo que sabes perfectamente que no puedes lanzarle conjuros a tus compañeros, ¿no?  
- Si…  
- Lo siento pero tengo que dar parte -Hagris supriró- Por favor, dirígete al despacho del director  
- ¿Qué? – Harry no se lo podía creer, vale que había atacado a Parkinson, pero ellos la habían provocado – Hagrid, profesor, esto, ellos la han…  
- No te preocupes Harry

Hermione salió del aula donde daban clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en invierno y se encamino al despacho del director. ¿Pero que la había pasado? Ella no se comportaba así. Todo esto tenía que acabar. Hablaría con el director, a lo mejor él podría hacer algo contra los rumores.

Después de esperar un rato en la puerta del despacho por fin se abrió. A la que entraba Hermione salió Erni Macmillan, un compañero de Hufflepuff de su curso.

- Directo a la enfermería, señor Macmillan, que la señora Pomfrey le arregle esa nariz –el director le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se acercara- señorita Granger ¿Por qué esta aquí?  
- El profesor Hagrid me mando por… hechizar a una compañera en clase  
- ¿en serio?  
- Si, profesor, yo… bueno, ellos, Malfoy y compañía estaban diciéndome cosas y me molestaron mucho y yo… sé que hice mal y lo siento  
- Bueno señorita Granger, Hermione si me permites – la morena asintió con la cabeza- bien, Hermione, lo que hiciste esta mal y lo sabes, pero te arrepentiste y eso es una cualidad que no muchos tienen… No es un comportamiento digno de una prefecta, pero dado que es el primer incidente en tu expediente no voy a quitarte la placa – Hermione suspiro aliviada, por un momento estaba aterrada al pensar que el director le iba a quitar el puesto de prefecta – pero cumplirá un castigo, el sábado, a las doce en la sala de los trofeos, ayudara al señor Macmillan a limpiar la sala y todos sus trofeos sin magia ¿de acuerdo? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza - ¿algo más de lo que quiera hablar señorita Granger?  
- Yo… - _"mentí a mi mejor amiga y ahora me consideran una golfa en el colegio"_ -no señor director  
- De acuerdo, la dejo que se vaya ya, la hora de la comida ya ha empezado… y por favor, que no se vuelva a repetir  
- Si, señor

…

- ¿es cierto que Parkinson te llamo guarra asquerosa y la pegaste un puñetazo en la teta izquierda?  
- ¿Qué? No, pásame un panecillo, por favor  
- ¿no fue así? – Ginny le paso a Hermione la cesta de los panes – dime al menos que la pegaste  
- No, no es cierto ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?  
- Lisa Turpin me lo contó cuando me la cruce a la salida de Historia de la Magia… También me conto que casi te lo montas con Malfoy delante de toda la clase, pero eso cuesta muchísimo mas creérselo  
- ¿y que pegue a Parkinson no?  
- Bueno, hay que reconocer que aunque Malfoy esta como un tren las probabilidades de pegarle un puñetazo a Parkinson son mucho mas elevadas cada vez que esta abre la boca, además hay que tener en cuenta que no eres santo de devoción de Malfoy.  
- En eso te doy la razón – Hermione fantaseo un momento con pegarle un puñetazo a Parkinson y esbozo una sonrisa – aunque me sorprende la forma en la que corren los rumores en esta escuela  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
- A que no la pegue… yo, la lance un hechizo y el director me castigo este sábado limpiando la sala de los trofeos a lo muggle.  
- Sabes, me gusta mas esta nueva Hermione, la prefecta que ataca a malvados Slytherins, jajá  
- Suena tentador… -Hermione vio como su amiga atacaba la ensalada que se estaba comiendo y tomo una decisión- oye, yo tengo que contarte algo… yo… veras hay algo que esta corriendo por el colegio que no es cierto…  
- Tranquila –Ginny la sonrió – lo se  
- ¿si? ¡dios! Que alivio, no sabes cuanto lo siento por…  
- Jajá, no te preocupes, Malfoy puede sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera y hacerte decir lo que sea… sé que no has hecho nada con Harry  
- ¿eh? – _"no era eso lo que quería decirte. Yo quería decirte que lo que te conté en el baño es mentira"_ – ah… ya, ¡uff! Menos mal que no te lo creíste

**...**

El sábado llego en un visto y no visto para Hermione. La mitad del tiempo se lo pasaba en la biblioteca haciendo trabajos y estudiando. La otra mitad del tiempo intentaba huir de los demás alumnos que ahora creían que había pegado a Parkinson una paliza en clase por que la Slytherin la había robado el novio y se lo había restregado en clase delante de todos los alumnos. No tenía pruebas, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que Levander y Parvati eran las que habían corrido el rumor de que la Gryffindor había estado maldiciendo a la pelinegra en el cuarto y había destrozado media habitación.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la sala de los trofeos. Macmillan no había llegado aun asique para matar el tiempo se entretuvo mirando algunos de los trofeos. Diez minutos después su compañero de Hufflepuff llego y unos trapos y unas fregonas aparecieron por arte de magia.

- Hola Hermione –saludo el rubio  
- Hola Erni – Dijo la morena mientras que cogía una escoba- dime, ¿Qué hace el prefecto de Hufflepuff castigado? No es un buen ejemplo a dar a los alumnos mas pequeños  
- ¿y si lo es dar una paliza a una alumna indefensa?  
- Touché – respondió Hermione- aunque en mi defensa tengo que decir que ella no es una chica indefensa. Y que no le di una paliza. Hacia tiempo que no charlábamos ¿Cómo te va?  
- Si, estoy genial, todo me va tal como me esperaba… ¡me gusta estar castigado!  
- Si, claro – le dio un pequeño golpe con la escoba en la pierna - ¿Por qué estas aquí? A juzgar por la sangre que te chorreaba de la nariz creía que eras la victima, no deberías estar castigado  
- Normal, pero me pillo Snape y no es que nos tenga mucha simpatía a los Hufflepuff  
- ¡Es cierto! No recordaba que los Gryffindors nos llevamos toda su simpatía - como respuesta Erni le tiro el trapo que tenia en las manos  
- ¿A que viene tu nueva imagen de chica rebelde?  
- ¡ah! No lo has oído? Soy la nueva pendona del instituto  
- ¿sabes? Si que he oído algo – el chico hizo una pausa mientras cogía otro trapo -también he oído que te doblaba la edad  
- A no, no, no… esta en segundo de carrera  
- También me dijeron que te pego ladillas  
- Aaaarg la gente es idiota –dijo Hermione con cara de asco  
- Dímelo a mi  
- No existe  
- ¿Qué?  
- El chico con el que me acosté- Hermione término de barrer y cogió la fregona. No sabia porque se estaba sincerando con el chico pero una vez que empezó no podía parar- no existe, me lo invente  
- Espera un momento – el Hufflepuff paro de limpiar y se giro hacia Hermione- ¿tu iniciaste el rumor?  
- Indirectamente –la chica también paro de limpiar y se apoyó en la fregona- mas o menos… mejor dicho no, no lo hice  
- Pero lo estas permitiendo, eso es muy retorcido  
- ¿perdona?  
- Bueno, no eres una golfa de verdad solo quieres que la gente lo piense  
- Bueno, no te ofendas pero yo no soy el que se pelea por que le dicen que es un marica  
- Estas insinuando que debo actuar como hetero para caerle bien a la gente, ¡que original! – Erni se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la pared- alguno solo intentamos pasar desapercibidos entre la gente  
- Entonces solo tienes que hacer todo lo posible entre pasar desapercibido o pasar de todo –Hermione se sentó a su lado  
- No se si eres un genio o una neurótica  
- Bueno… ¿no están las cosas más o menos unidas?

**...**

Todo el fin de semana pasó volando. Después del castigo, Hermione dedico todo lo que quedaba de sábado y domingo a estudiar. El lunes tenía un examen de Runas y había que repasar. El colegio seguía igual. ¡Por el amor de dios! Había pasado una semana, ¿es que no se iban a cansar de cuchichear a su espalda?

El martes por la noche, a eso de las once se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a hacer su ronda de prefecto por la noche. Hoy le tocaba con Padma Patil, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, hacer la ronda por las primeras plantas, asique se sorprendió bastante cuando se encontró con Erni en el vestíbulo.

- Hola, espero que no te importe que le haya cambiado el puesto a Padma –Saludo el rubio  
- No, para nada – dijo Hermione mientras comenzaban a andar uno al lado del otro  
- Necesitaba hablar contigo  
- Pues soy toda tuya  
- ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
- ¿Qué? – "_enserio ¿Qué?_"  
- ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
- Eh… hace un par de días me confirmaste que eras cien por cien gay  
- Si, y tu me dijiste que debía fingir se hetero  
- Si… pero no conmigo, eres majo y todo eso, pero la verdad es que no eres mi tipo  
- Si, la verdad es que tu tampoco eres mi tipo  
- Si ya lo se, tengo el pack completo de chica –Hermione soltó una carcajada por el comentario del Hufflepuff  
- ¿te acuestas conmigo o no?  
- No me jodas Erni – Hermione se paro en seco en el pasillo, estaba muy alterada – no entendiste absolutamente nada de lo que hablamos, no fue eso lo que te dije  
- No, me dijiste que tenia que actuar como un hetero hasta salir de este colegio entonces podré ser lo que quiera  
- ¿sabes que en realidad no me acosté con nadie, no? Les dije a todos que lo había hecho… más bien se lo conté a una persona y otra puso el oído. Ya sabes como funciona… corrió como la pólvora  
- Osea, que no necesito tener relaciones con nadie… solo decir que me he acostado con una chica  
- Siiiii… si  
- Aja… - Erni la miró con la ceja levantada  
- A no – Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza y echó a andar, dejando al chico detrás de ella- no no no  
- Solo… por fa, por fa – Erni se puso a su altura de nuevo  
- No no no no no  
- Piénsalo, solo piénsalo – Erni sujetó del brazo a Hermione e hizo que se detuviera otra vez en el pasillo- podemos echarnos una cable los dos… tu quieres mantener esa fachada de fresca y a mi me machacan a diario… ¡ganas, gano, ganamos!  
- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta que me consideren una fresca?  
- Porque así te tienen en cuenta, llevas más de una semana en boca de todos… vamos, solo será un imaginario polvo.  
- Tu te pinchas – La morena volvió a andar  
- No hace falta que sea un polvo, puede ser cualquier cosa, tornillo sueco, salto de panda…  
- Eeeh… No sé que significa eso  
- Ya, porque eres virgen  
- Vale, ¿sabes qué? – se paró y se dio la vuelta para hablarle cara a cara - Esa no es la solución en absoluto  
- Te pagare, te pagare lo que me pidas  
- Yo no quiero tu dinero Erni… porque no haces como yo y te inventas a alguien  
- ¿Quién va a creerme? ¿eh? No entiendes lo difícil que es, vivo atormentado, todos los días siento que me asfixio, y claro que podemos fantasear lo que queramos acerca de que las cosas serán diferentes algún día pero esto es el ahora y me angustia… -Erni se acercó a Hermione y la morena vio que el chico tenia lágrimas en los ojos mientras le hablaba- solo hay una salida y tu fuiste lista para encontrarla, asique por favor ayúdame, porque no aguanto otro día mas, no sé que puedo hacer  
- Yo no hago las cosas a media, ¿de acuerdo? – Erni era su amigo, ¿qué podía hacer? Además que le notaba angustiado, estaba segura que si le estaba pidiendo este ENORME favor era porque ya no encontraba ninguna otra salida. La necesitaba, y ella siempre ayuda a los que la necesitan. - Tenemos que planearlo bien, el último partido antes de irnos de vacaciones es de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw en una semana ¿podrás aguantar? Todos tus torturadores estarán allí  
- Si, si, si, si – El chico la abrazó  
- Y harás lo que yo te diga… y dirás a todos que soy sensacional  
- Gracias, gracias, gracias por hacer esto  
- Pero… tienes que estar preparado para asumir las consecuencias  
- Gracias Hermione, te debo una enorme  
- Vale… - Hermione le tendió la mano y ambos las estrecharon.- oye… ¿Qué puñetas es un tornillo sueco? ¿Por qué no se esas cosas?  
- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?  
- No, déjalo, vamos a empezar con la ronda, pervertido…

**...**

Hola a todos!

Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Y a los que han puesto a la historia como favorita o la están siguiendo ¡mil gracias! Os recuerdo que la historia esta basada en la película "rumores y mentiras"

Aquí os dejo un segundo capitulo! Tiene diez páginas… es larguísimo, sobre todo comparado con el anterior, pero no os acostumbréis, eh? Y vemos un poco de Hermione-Draco. En el próximo os prometo que habrá algo más, palabra.

**Si os gustó dejar review y darme vuestra opinión! Y ya sabéis, review, favoritos y follow!**

Besos a todos!


	3. ¡¡oh siii!

Titulo: Rumores & Mentiras  
capitulo: 3, ¡ oh siii!  
personajes: Hermione Granger&Draco Malfoy  
Resumen: - te pagare, por favor… + ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni loca! –Granger, te comprare una lechuza, sé que no tienes ninguna + ¡he dicho que no! – pero Macmillan me lo dijo… yo… lo sabia, nadie se fija en mi, ni siquiera de mentira… estaré solo para siempre… + ¡vale! Pero solo diré que me vistes, nada de que me tocaste… | Hermione tiene que mentir y todo se le va de las manos.

_"si lees algo que va así, son los pensamientos de Hermione"_

**Capitulo 3. ¡oh siii!**

_En el capitulo anterior: Hermione cumple castigo por lanzar un hechizo a Parkinson durante una pelea en clase y Erni Macmillan le pide un favor durante la ronda de prefectos al cual la morena no se puede negar._

Si tuvierais que explicar como os sentís justo antes de un examen o una decisión impo0rtante que vais a tomar y os va a cambiar la vida, seguramente diríais que tenéis el estomago revuelto como si estuvierais a punto de vomitar, que la cabeza os da vueltas y no podéis concentraros en nada de lo que esta pasando a vuestro alrededor y que veríais todo como un espectador ajeno a lo que esta sucediendo, como si nada de lo que ocurriera fuera con vosotros.

Normalmente estos síntomas suelen aparecer unos pocos días antes del día "D". Aunque hay excepciones que confirman la regla. Y Hermione es una de ellas. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que seria mentir a todo el mundo y sobretodo a sus amigos… pero lo estaba haciendo por una buena razón. La semana que había hasta el día del partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw se pasó volando. O más bien ella no se enteró. Andaba sumergida en su mundo interior, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se enteraba de lo que la gente decía a su alrededor, tuviera o no que ver con ella.

El sábado llego, y con él, el importante partido. Algunos miembros de la casa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían decorado la sala de los menesteres para la fiesta de después del partido. Había que reconocer que las dos casas se llevaban bastante bien. Es decir, Slytherin se llevaba a matar con Gryffindor e ignoraba al resto de las casas. Gryffindor correspondía a Slytherin y al menos trataba con las otras dos. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw intentaban no ponerse en el camino de las serpientes y creían, un poco, en el fondo, que los Gryffindors se creían el ombligo del mundo, asique durante años, décadas, habían estrechado los lazos entre las dos casas. Por eso, aunque el partido los iban a enfrentar unos a otros durante unas horas, no quería decir que el equipo perdedor no estuviera en la fiesta.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor del gran comedor hablando sobre las estrategias que podían utilizar los equipos de Quidditch. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Harry comiendo lo mas tranquilamente que podía sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decían. Por una vez había accedido a ver un partido de Quidditch en el que no jugara su casa. Estaba tan concentrada en su mundo interior que ni siquiera de dio cuenta como llegó al partido de Quidditch.

El partido duro unas dos horas y acabó con las águilas como ganadores. Aparecieron cuando la fiesta estaba en lo alto. Luna le prestó un vestido, uno sencillo, algo raro en la vestimenta de la Ravenclaw. Hermione le prestó una chaqueta a Erni y montaron su numerito. La sala que estaba llena de águilas y tejones. Y la morena vio algunos corrillos de leones y un pequeño grupo de serpientes. Rápidamente se acercó a Chambers, del equipo de Ravenclaw.

- Hola Chambers, ¿sabes? Erni me estaba contando una cosa súper graciosa y nos estábamos preguntando si –Hermione se acercó a su oído – al crear la sala… ¿pedisteis algunas habitaciones individuales? Ya sabes para que terminara de contarme esa cosa muy graciosa… tu ya me entiendes  
-Si, bueno… - Chambers señaló hacia el fondo- a la derecha hay una  
-¡Gracias! –Hermione cogió a Erni de la mano y se fueron hacia la sala  
-¿Es Granger con Macmillan? – se escuchaba a sus compañeros decir mientras caminaban  
-Si, increíble ¿verdad?  
-Granger se lo va a hacer con un gay, aquí a dentro ¡correr!

Hermione entró primero en la sala y vio una pequeña habitación con una cama grande. También había una ventana de no daba a ninguna parte, pero tenia un hechizo para que pareciera que se viera el cielo estrellado. Dos sillones estaban junto a una pequeña chimenea. Todo estaba decorado en tonos pasteles de naranjas y morados.

- Cierra la puerta – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba el vestido  
- ¡Eeeeeh! ¿¡Qué haces!? - dijo Erni mientras salia corriendo hacia la otras punta de la habitación alejandose de la morena  
- Tranquilo… ¿Qué os pasa a los gays? ¿tanto os repugna unas bragas? – Hermione se las terminó de quitar y las puso en el pomo de la puerta, tapando el agujero de la cerradura - Que crees que tengo ahí abajo ¿un gnomo?  
- Que bonitas… - Erni estaba tocando las cortinas- ¿Qué son? ¿color lavanda? Son preciosas  
- ¿Que haces…? quita de ahí, ven a la cama – La morena se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos en ella - siéntate por favor… quítate la chaqueta - _"bueno, vamos allá…"_ -eso es, ahora gime y se convincente  
- Meeeeg meeeeg…  
- He dicho gemir no mugir…  
- Hummmmg hummmmg…  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! – _"madre mía… que malo es"_ - Tienes que gemir en plan peli porno  
- ¿Qué es una peli plomo? – El chico, que es de sangre pura, no tenia ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo Hermione  
- eeh… da igual, tu solo gime  
- Haaamg haamg  
- Tío eres malo con ganas… - le dio un bofetón  
- ¡ahhhh! –y le tapó la boca con la mano – ammmm ammm  
- Si, así, así bien… ¡oh siii! ¡O siii! – se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar, Erni la siguió- ¡o siii! Ahora di cosas tu  
- Vas a ver lo que es bueno… no pienso parar… - Los dos chicos saltaban encima de la cama - te voy a dar por detrás y vas a flipar  
- Así no van a pensar que eres hetero  
- Olvida lo de que soy gay porque soy un tío hetero – le dio un cachete en el culo  
- ¿Qué haces? – la castaña le empezó a dar en tortazos en el brazo – no me toques el culo  
- Jajá que locura – Erni se libró de Hermione y volvió a saltar en la cama  
- Venga sigue diciendo cosas… - Hermione le pego una pequeña colleja en la nuca y volvió a gritar - Oh siiii….  
- Oh impresionante es perfecto era lo que quería decir… si… que aroma …  
- NOO! – Hermione se le hecho encima y le empezó a pegar para que se callara  
- ¿ha dicho algo de aroma? – se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación  
- ¿No debería oler? – preguntó Erni  
- Si… bueno no lo se, pero aunque lo hagas eso no se comenta  
- Ah, vale… - y Erni volvió a gritar - la verdad es que no huele tan mal  
- ¿Por qué a mí? – Hermione negó con la cabeza recordando que esto lo hacia por una buena causa… y volvió a gritar- ¡O siiii! ¡O sii!  
- ¡Oh por Merlín!  
- ¿listo para el clímax?  
- ¿Qué? –Hermione le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago – ¡aaaah!  
- O siiiiiiiii…

La morena se bajó de la cama y se peinó un poco. Erni, el pobre, seguía tumbado en la cama agarrándose el estomago.

- Venga ven conmigo –Hermione le cogió de una de las manos y le ayudo a levantarse- adelante hijo mio, ya eres un hombre  
- Oye, gracias… - Erni le dio un abrazo - en serio gracias  
- Espera- Dijo Hermione cuando se separaron. Corrió hacia la puerta y cogió sus braguitas y se las metió en el bolsillo de atrás del chico, dejando que se vieran un poco- cuando llegues a tu habitación hazme un favor ¿quieres? Tíralas, o quémalas…  
- ¿Por qué me las das?  
- Es la prueba  
- ¡Ah! Gracias otra vez… te debo una, en serio

Y salió por la puerta encontrándose con todo el mundo que había estado pegados en ella escuchando todo. Chambers se acercó a Erni.

- Eh hola tío… ¿que tal a estado?  
- Eh bueno… digamos que mañana andaré de forma rara  
- ¿eh?  
- ¡Estoy borracho cabrones!

A lo mejor os parece una tontería y sinceramente no es que esperara fuegos artificiales o un cuarteto de cuerda o algo así, pero yo pensé que fingir perder la virginidad seria algo mas, no se, ¿especial? En fin, mañana seria otro día…

... ... ...

- ¿Es cierto que te liaste con Erni Macmillan en la fiesta de Quidditch?  
- ¿Eso es lo que dice la gente que pasó?

Sabía que no debía de sorprenderse de lo rápido que corrían los rumores, es decir, la primera vez había volado rapidísimo, pero ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la fiesta? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis horas?

- Es lo que dice todo el mundo –Le contesto Ginny  
- Pues entonces si, supongo que si, es cierto –Hermione se sirvió un poco de zumo de calabaza mientras intentaba no mirar a los ojos a su amiga, o descubriría que la estaba mintiendo  
- Que hayas perdido la virginidad no significa que tengas que enseñarle el chichi a todo el mundo – _"UOOOH! ¿Qué? Espera, espera… ¿Qué es lo acaba de decirme mi mejor amiga?"_  
- Yo no voy enseñándoselo a todo el mundo – contesto Hermione  
- He tenido que enterarme por Levander… ¿sabes lo violento que es eso? Descubrir que te as acostado con un chico gay a través de Levander – Ginny dejó la tostada en el plato  
- Debe de ser bastante violento  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a la fiesta?, podría haberte sujetado el pelo por si querías vomitar – Ginny se cruzó de brazos  
- ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser la protagonista de esto? – Hermione se estaba empezando a mosquear, y las dos habían empezado a levantar la voz, por lo que más de media mesa de Gryffindor y alumno de los alrededores ya las estaban observando.  
- Empiezas a tener mala reputación  
- Y tú empiezas a ser algo mojigata. Me estas sacando de mis casillas

Llegados a este momento todo el salón estaba atento a la discusión de las dos chicas, y cabe decir que prácticamente todos los alumnos estaban ahora mismo con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir la prefecta. ¿Hermione Granger diciéndole en voz en grito a su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley que la estaba sacando de sus casillas y que era una mojigata? Incluso Malfoy y el resto de Slytherins estaban estupefactos.

- Perdona si pienso que el deber de ser tu mejor amiga es decirte que todo el mundo, absolutamente todo el mundo dicen que eres un putón verbenero  
- ¿Y tú también piensas que soy un putón? – Hermione se puso en pie mientras que veía que su amiga seguía en sus treces.  
- ¿Sabes? No quería creérmelo pero quizá sea verdad…  
- Y tu eres una virgen envidiosa

¿Todos creían que era un putón? Bien, seria el peor putón que había visto nunca. Hermione salió del Gran Comedor lo más rápido y dignamente que pudo después de su discusión con ¿su amiga? No, la verdad es que si Ginny se creía esos rumores era porque no confiaba en ella…

**... ... ... **

**... ... ...**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón**! Siento muchísimo el retraso… sé que no es excusa, pero me fui de vacaciones y quise desconectar, y luego cuando volví al trabajo me destinaron a otro sitio donde tardaba hora y media en ir y otra hora y media en volver! Y llega a casa muerta! Y ahora que por fin he vuelto a la normalidad he podido sentarme y escribir un poco.

Sé que no es tan largo como los anteriores, pero quería subirlo ya para que veáis que no me olvide de vosotros… ¡mil millones de gracias por los reviews! Me hicieron super felices y estuve saltando como una loca por la casa cada vez que veía que recibía uno…

Os recuerdo, una vez más, que la historia esta basada en la película "rumores y mentiras"

**Si os gustó dejar review y darme vuestra opinión! Y ya sabéis, review, favoritos y follow!**


	4. ¿¡amigas?

**Titulo**: Rumores & Mentiras  
**capitulo**: 4, "¿¡amigas!?"  
**personajes**: Hermione Granger&Draco Malfoy  
**Resumen**: - te pagare, por favor… + ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni loca! –Granger, te comprare una lechuza, sé que no tienes ninguna + ¡he dicho que no! – pero Macmillan me lo dijo… yo… lo sabia, nadie se fija en mi, ni siquiera de mentira… estaré solo para siempre… + ¡vale! Pero solo diré que me vistes, nada de que me tocaste… | Hermione tiene que mentir y todo se le va de las manos.  
**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de JKR y la historia esta basada en la película "rumores y mentiras" (si aun no la habéis visto, hacerlo!)

"si lees algo que va así, son los pensamientos de Hermione"

**Capitulo 4, "¿¡amigas!?"**

_En el capitulo anterior: Hermione y Erni Macmillan acuden juntos a una fiesta donde se lo pasaron pipa haciendo un poco de deporte, y Hermione tuvo una pequeña discusión con su bbf._

_¿Todos creían que era un putón? Bien, seria el peor putón que había visto nunca. Hermione salió del Gran Comedor lo más rápido y dignamente que pudo después de su discusión con ¿su amiga? No, la verdad es que si Ginny se creía esos rumores era porque no confiaba en ella…_

"Así que, esto es lo que se sentía cuando todos te daban de lado" Hermione iba pensando en el carruaje que la estaba llevando a Hogsmeade. Por suerte era domingo, y había excursión al pueblo mágico. Era muy temprano para que los alumnos se hubieran ido acercando al pueblo asique no se iba a encontrar con nadie. Era algo que le agradaba, es decir, hacia menos de media hora había tenido una discusión en el Gran Comedor con su mejor amiga, lo que menos le apetecía era encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros.

Hermione fue paseando por el pueblo mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación. Si quería darles una lección a sus compañeros necesitaría ropa nueva, dudaba mucho que alguien la tomara por una salida con el armario que tenia. Los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa que había solo mostraban un par de túnicas de última colección o con hechizos contra la suciedad o anti roturas.

-seguro que esa túnica cuesta más que toda la casa de la comadreja

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró al insoportable rubio de Slytherin detrás de ella. Llevaba una capa negra y la bufanda de su casa. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió a la chica fue que se encontrara solo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? Si has venido a molestarme será mejor que te largues…  
- no todo gira a tu alrededor, come libros, como tu, yo también vengo a comprar  
- lamento ser yo quien te lo diga Malfoy, pero en ninguna tienda del pueblo venden amigos  
- ¿ya te has informado sobre eso? – Malfoy sonrió de medio lado- al parecer, según el espectáculo del desayuno no soy el único que necesita amigos nuevos, aunque a ti te será más fácil encontrarlos, quiero decir, después de cara rajada, la comadreja y la miniWeasley cualquier cosa es mejor  
- ¡uy! Nos levantamos chismosos esta mañana ¿no?

Hermione se giró y se alejó de él calle arriba intentando contenerse las ganas de no estamparle una bola de nieve en la cabeza del rubio.

- creo que no vas a encontrar lo que buscas por allí  
- ¿no te has enterado? Hay promoción dos por uno en amigos en una tienda que hay cerca de la casa de los gritos – dijo Hermione mientras seguía caminando – incluso te dejan escoger de que casa son…  
- no me refiero a eso Granger – Malfoy vio como la chica se paraba y se giraba para mirarle – sígueme

El porque le hizo caso, la verdad es que ni ella lo tenia muy claro, tal vez fuera porque no se encontraba muy bien al haber perdido a su amiga hace un rato, o que hiciera frio, o simplemente curiosidad… lo que nunca se imagino Hermione es adonde le llevo el rubio ese domingo.  
Una tienda pequeña situada a la izquierda del pueblo y con toda la fachada pintada de negro era el último sitio donde hubiera entrado Hermione en su vida. Y lo que más le perturbaba en ese momento era que su compañero de clase no solo sabía de su existencia, sino que encima, no sabía como, el muy idiota tenia razón, era el sitio que estaba buscando.  
Media hora después la situación era muy surrealista.

- no me gusta, muy rojo – Malfoy tomó un sorbo del te que le habían servido- ¿y ese marrón de estampado?  
- antes muerta – Hermione cerró el probador por enésima vez y volvió a cambiarse mientras que escuchaba al Slytherin al otro lado de la puerta  
- Se supone que no te vas a disfrazar de santa, Granger  
- pero tampoco quiero que al profesor Dumbledore le de un ataque al corazón al verme – Hermione salió del probador y se acercó al mostrador a pagar un par de prendas que se iba a llevar – con esto es suficiente Malfoy  
- ¿crees que hemos acabado? Al contrario querida, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar  
- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?  
- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – Dijo Malfoy mientras salían de la tienda y la guiaba a una nueva  
- Porque eres un capullo insufrible que ama hacer la vida imposible a los demás, especialmente la mía  
- cierto, y créeme no puedo dejar escapar esta situación – Malfoy jugueteaba con su varita mientras caminaban- ¿la prefecta de Gryffindor enfadada y separada de sus amigos Potter y Weasley? Hasta una mente como la tuya sabe que saco algo de provecho con esto  
- pero ni siquiera eso explica el por qué después de años de insultos entre los dos y el echo que no me soportas porque crees que soy inferior a ti…  
- eres inferior a mi, es un echo, no lo creo  
- … ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Hermione le ignoro  
- ¿crees que soy idiota? – Malfoy se paró delante de una de las tiendas – son tres razones, la primera es que adoro hacerle la vida imposible a Potter y sus amigos, y no me importa si para ello tengo que aguantar pasar contigo un par de horas, la segunda, créeme gano con esto, tal vez no ahora, pero cuando todo esto acabe me deberás una, lo sé y tu lo sabes, te estoy ayudando aunque no te soporte y aunque lo niegues, llegado el momento en el que me cobré el favor no te podrás negar a lo que te pida, porque es justo y no hay nadie que defienda las cosas justas que tu – Malfoy hizo una pausa – y tercero, se toda la verdad  
- ¿Qué verdad?  
- Pararse a discutir los acuerdos tácticos de como crear un rumor con Macmillan en mitad de un pasillo durante la ronda de prefectos no es algo muy sensato, ¿no crees? – Malfoy no la dejó contestar – te propongo un trato, yo te ayudo en todo esto, tu ganas la reputación que quieres, yo gano el hacerle la puñeta a Potter, tenemos una pequeña tregua entre nosotros y más adelante me debes un favor… o volvemos a Hogwarts, yo le cuento a todo el mundo la verdad, que Macmillan es gay, que les has mentido a tus amigos, tu perderías mucho y todo el mundo te tomaría por mentirosa y yo le haría la puñeta a Potter, por lo que sigo ganando. Tú decides

Si alguien en algún momento le hubiera dicho a Hermione que un día aceptaría una propuesta de Malfoy y que le daría la mano para cerrar un trato hubiera pensado, como el resto de los mortales en este mundo, que esa persona estaba loca de remate y lo más lógico seria llevarla a San Mungo. "Tal vez deberían hacer eso conmigo, llevarme a San Mungo" pensó Hermione cuando le dio la mano a Malfoy y se metió en la tienda a la que la había guiado.

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

Al día siguiente, un lunes de finales de Noviembre lo que menos se podía esperar el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era lo que podía pasar a continuación.  
Hermione, que se había pasado más de una hora en el baño intentando hacer todo lo que le había indicado una de las dependientas y mas o menos otra hora más intentando convencerse de que podía bajar con las pintas que llevaba al Gran Comedor sin que ninguno de los profesores le quitaran todos los puntos de la casa por "vestimenta inadecuada", entró por la puerta del Gran comedor haciendo que este enmudeciera a su paso por él. Bajo la atenta mirada de su ahora socio, Malfoy, se dirigió hacia su mesa, cogió una manzana le pegó un mordisco y salió de nuevo del salón. Tuvo un momento de pánico cuando al salir de este no hubo ninguna reacción de los demás compañeros salvo el silencio.

-¿¡PERO QUE COJONES!?

Hermione sonrió. Malfoy tenía razón. Ron se daría cuenta de lo que había perdido. Iba a ser un año maravilloso.

Aunque cuatro horas después, mientras estaba sentada en el despacho del director, se arrepentiría de haber pensado eso.

- ¿Qué tal con Dumbledore?  
- ¡Malfoy! – Hermione se llevó la mano en el pecho mientras miraba todos lados para ver si había alguien más por el pasillo -¿Qué haces aquí? Podrían ver que estamos hablando sin tirarnos de los pelos  
- No hay nadie en los pasillos, señorita neurótica – Malfoy abrió la puerta de una de las aulas vacías que había en el corredor y entraron en ella - ¿te castigo?  
- No, me pregunto si me apetecía hablar de algo en particular pero le dije que todo estaba bien… - Hermione estaba ansiosa por saberlo -¿Qué pasó cuando salí esta mañana del comedor?  
- Weasley explotó, estaba rojo y le salía humo por las orejas, y el resto del colegio no te quito la vista de encima… incluso los de mi casa  
- ¡estupendo! Tengo clase de Herbologia en quince minutos

Hermione salió de la aula y echo a caminar hasta los invernaderos

- Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
- si, claro Evan ¿Qué pasa? – Hermione miró a su compañero de colegio, Evan de la casa Ravenclaw  
- Espero que no te enfades, pero Macmillan me lo contó  
- ahh… te lo aseguro que para mi fue igual de emocionante, arggg – dijo imitando a un tigre  
- no, no... Me contó la verdad y me gustaría saber si harías lo mismo por mi…  
- Adiós Evan – Hermione se dio media vuelta para volver hacia los invernaderos  
- te pagare, por favor…  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni loca!  
- Granger, te comprare una lechuza, sé que no tienes ninguna  
-¡he dicho que no!  
- no necesito tu permiso  
- ¿Qué? – Hermione se dio la vuelta y se volvió a enfrentar a Evan  
- osea, al ritmo que llevas no se por qué no iba a creerme la gente  
- ¿estas amenazándome? – Hermione vio como el chico se empezaba a poner nervioso y perdía toda el valor que había reunido para pedirle algo así - mira Evan, estoy a un paso de darte tal guantazo que te van a salir los dientes en fila india  
- ¿lo haría delante de todos? – dijo el chico. La clase estaba apunto de comenzar y los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban llegando a los invernaderos  
- eres repugnante  
- te daré treinta galeones  
- eres repugnante –dijo Hermione  
- pero Macmillan me lo dijo… yo… lo sabia, nadie se fija en mi, ni siquiera de mentira… estaré solo para siempre… - el chico empezó a caminar hacia el aula mientras hablaba para sí- sabia que no resultaría… soy un gordo de mierda, a quien iba a gustarle  
- ¡vale! Pero solo diré que me vistes, nada de que me tocaste… - "Joder"- quiero un cheque regalo con el correo del desayuno mañana x la mañana de una librería pero no nos acostamos, ¿vale? fue un momento glorioso para ti sin comparación con nada que habías experimentado antes – la campana de la clase sonó.- incluido las chuches…  
- Un momento, treinta galeones por solo meterte mano  
- shhh - Hermione le pidió que bajara el volumen de la voz. A su alrededor había un montón de compañeros que corrían por llegar a tiempo a clase- si…  
- No te parece un poco exagerado… no se… puede incluir un poco de meneo de culo o roce de pantalones  
- ¿tienes nueve años? – "madre mía… por que me meto yo en estos jaleos…"  
- Da igual, - la profesora Sprout se acercaba por los jardines y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el invernadero - ¿cuento contigo?  
- Si, en fin… tu mismo…  
- Pues echo, gracias…  
- Sabes que es lo mas triste, de habérmelo pedido, - Hermione se paró justo en la puerta para que los demás compañeros no la oyeran - de haber sido galante, de haberme pedido salir, te hubiera dicho que si  
- ¿En serio?- la cara de Evan se iluminó - ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
- Ahora no, so capullo – Y entró al aula de Herbologia

No debe de sorprender que el rumor de que Hermione ofrecía sexo a cambio de dinero se extendiera más deprisa que bueno… el primer rumor que hubo sobre ella.  
Pero estaba dispuesta hacer negocio con aquellos que supieran la verdad, y le gustara o no, tenia un montón de clientes…  
Phill Nord le dio un cheque de veinte galeones de una tienda de ropa por contar que lo habían hecho en la biblioteca.  
Recibió otro cheque regalo de quince galeones de Owen Cauldwell por decir que se habían liado después de clase de transformaciones.  
Veinticinco galeones de la taberna cabeza de puerco de Malcolm Preece por decir que Hermione le había enseñado sus partes pero que él no le había enseñado las suyas…  
Roger Davies siempre tan esplendido, le dio cuarenta libras en un cheque de pases de cine por un falso rollo. Los pases tenían caducidad y solo servía de lunes a jueves hasta que terminará el año, pero incluso eso fue mejor que lo de Grant Page, que le dio a la chica un cupón de descuento de un salón de belleza, que le sirvió para que se ahorrase 15 knuts en una crema para manos.

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

-¿Qué es eso?

La profesora McGonagall se interpuso entre ella y la puerta del Gran comedor a la mañana siguiente. Tenía un semblante serio y señalaba la forma de vestir que llevaba Hermione.

- Es mi nueva imagen, es tendencia  
- ¿En serio? Nunca le ha interesado ir a la última moda, señorita Granger…- La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella y le indico que anduviera a su lado- he oído rumores, Hermione…  
- Lo difícil sería que no los escuchara… la gente en el colegio es una bocazas.  
- Escuchame, no se a que viene todo esto pero deberías intentar que no se te escapara de las manos – McGonagall miró a su alumna favorita y con una semisonrisa le dijo- siento haberte mandado al despacho del director, en serio, pero lo negare si lo haces  
- Gracias – Hermione sonrió  
- El profesor Dumbledore está preocupado de por lo que esta pasando en el colegio a si que ha decidido designar a un miembro del claustro de profesores como una especie de guía para los alumnos, para poder hablar, pedir consejo… Mañana quiero que vayas a verla  
- ¿A quien?

Hermione vio como la profesora McGonagall ponía cara de disgusto.

-A Trelawney

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

- Bien charlemos por lo que esta pasando, algunos miembros del claustro están preocupados

Hermione observó como su profesora, Trelawney se colocaba otra vez sus enormes gafas.

- McGonagall  
- Si… - Se volvió a colocar las gafas - Observo que haces una declaración de principios aunque no acabo de entender muy bien cual es  
- ¿Estoy en un lio? – Hermione suspiró- Porque respeto el código de conducta estudiantil, nunca llevo la falda más de cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla  
-No es la falda lo que me preocupa, señorita Granger – Trelawney le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de te – No, no esta en un lio, no, solo quería que supieras que si hay algo de lo que deseas hablar estoy aquí  
- ¿Si me sincerara con usted me prometería confidencialidad?  
- Si, por supuesto, para eso me ha dado este cargo el director, para que vosotros, los alumnos podáis tener a alguien con quien compartir vuestros miedos y temores

Hermione pensó que seguramente sería la última persona a la que le contara algo… bueno, la última era Malfoy. Como se dice, de perdidos al rio ¿no?

- Tengo que proteger mi reputación…  
- De acuerdo… - Trelawney se volvió a colocar las gafas y se acercó a su escritorio -no le digas a nadie que lo he hecho – le tendió un par de pequeños frascos- cógelos, venga cógelos  
- La verdad es que no lo necesito  
- Ooooh, si, si que los necesitas, cógelos, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que lo que te esta pasando llegue a complicarte la vida, Hermione, haz lo que quieras, iza la bandera de la individualidad pero asegúrate de tener un plan por si algo sale mal… aunque seas de orígenes muggles creo que es conveniente que los métodos anticonceptivos que tenéis en vuestro mundo no son cien por cien efectivos – logró ponerle los frascos de pociones en la mano - gracias por venir, le dices al siguiente que pase…

Hermione salió del aula todavía un poco aturdida por el trauma que acaba de vivir ¿Trelawney dándola pociones para que no tuviera un desliz? ¿Pero como de loco se había vuelto el mundo? Se acercó a una de las ventanas que había en las escaleras y tiró el contenido de los botes por ella. Pero si había algo que la iba a perturbar más aun era lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Levander y Pavarti esperaban en el pasillo.

- Te toca a ti, Pavarti  
- No te preocupes – le dijo Levander mientras que su amiga empezaba a subir las escaleras- todo va a salir bien…  
- ¿no te parece un poco raro que nos pongan a Trelawney como orientadora? – Le preguntó Hermione a Levander  
- no sé que es lo que ves de raro, pero Trelawney es la mejor profesora de toda la escuela, tiene un don maravilloso con…  
- pruffgh… - Hermione se intentó aguantar la risa por lo que estaba escuchando - perdona te estas quedando conmigo…- Si las miradas matasen Hermione estaría fulminada ahora mismo- Valeeee, y ¿por qué estáis aquí entonces? ahhh! Ya, le han dado la noticia de que la han rechazado como escritora de corazón de bruja...  
- ¡no!… tu insensibilidad raya con la crueldad… ¡sus padres se van a separar!

Levander se sentó en el suelo y se echó a llorar. Hermione se quedó totalmente paralizada ¿y ahora que hacia? Había metido la pata.

- Mmm vale, mmm… ¿sabes? Ahh.. – Hermione se sentó con ella en el suelo y la empezó a acariciar el pelo, torpemente, mientras que pensaba que decirla- A veces pasa que los padres de tu mejor amiga, bueno, que se divorcian, y es importante recordar que tu no tienes la culpa… ¡ala, maja! te dejo  
- pero es que su madre va a las reuniones de alta sociedad – Levander la agarró antes de que se levantara y la abrazó- ¿qué van a decir la gente?  
- ¿Cuanto suelen durar estos abrazos? es que tengo prisa  
- Si ya estoy mejor- Levander la soltó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- la profesora Trelawney es maravillosa, hablará con Pavarti y todo se solucionará…  
- Yujuuu ¡bien! si ¿lo ves? todo se arreglará  
- Espera, ¿por qué te estas portando bien conmigo? – Levander se la quedó mirando -Lo he conseguido, he derribado tus barreras ¡aahh!- Volvió a abrazar a la castaña- Siento todo lo que te dije, de verdad, podríamos empezar de nuevo, ¡seria estupendo ser amigas!  
- Aaaaajaja… - "¿QUE? ¿Amigas? ¿Levander y ella? Primero Malfoy, después Trelawney y ahora Levander? ¿Pero qué esta pasando? - ¡por supuesto!  
- ¡Genial! – Dijo Levander entusiasmada  
- ¡Genial! – "¡joder!"

Y por un día fueron realmente amigas, y Hermione empezó a pensar que las cosas iban a cambiar….

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

_Hola hola! Después de ponerme mala, un inventario, otra vez caí enferma, estuve en plan vago y también con las clases de ingles he podido retomar la historia! Siii! Tenia muchísimas ganas de subirlo hace una semana pero pensé que después de un mes no queríais un capitulo con tres sosas paginas asique me aguante las ganas y seguí escribiendo hasta que quedo un capitulo más decente… perdón por el retraso!_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews! Me encanta leeros y que me digáis lo que más os gusta de la historia… también se aceptan sugerencias_

_¿Os gusto la parte Draco-Hermione? Por favor decírmelo, es mi primer Dramione y no se si voy bien encaminada…_

_Un beso muy fuerte a todos! Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. it's a mad mad world

**Titulo:** Rumores & Mentiras  
**capitulo**: 5, "it's a mad mad world"  
**personajes**: Hermione Granger&Draco Malfoy  
**Resumen:** - te pagare, por favor… + ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni loca! –Granger, te comprare una lechuza, sé que no tienes ninguna + ¡he dicho que no! – pero Macmillan me lo dijo… yo… lo sabia, nadie se fija en mi, ni siquiera de mentira… estaré solo para siempre… + ¡vale! Pero solo diré que me vistes, nada de que me tocaste… | Hermione tiene que mentir y todo se le va de las manos.  
**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de JKR y la historia esta basada en la película "rumores y mentiras" (si aun no la habéis visto, hacerlo!)

"si lees algo que va así, son los pensamientos de Hermione"

**Capitulo 5, it's a mad, mad world**

_En el capitulo anterior: Hermione hace un trato con Malfoy y tiene una charla con la orientadora por su nueva y provocadora forma de vestir. Y aunque no lo estaba buscando consigue hacer negocio con su nueva forma de ser._

_- Espera, ¿por qué te estas portando bien conmigo? – Levander se la quedó mirando -Lo he conseguido, he derribado tus barreras ¡aahh!- Volvió a abrazar a la castaña- Siento todo lo que te dije, de verdad, podríamos empezar de nuevo, ¡seria estupendo ser amigas!  
-Aaaaajaja… - "¿QUE? ¿Amigas? ¿Levander y ella? Primero Malfoy, después Trelawney y ahora Levander? ¿Pero qué esta pasando? - ¡por supuesto!  
- ¡Genial! – Dijo Levander entusiasmada  
- ¡Genial! – "¡joder!"_

_Y por un día fueron realmente amigas, y Hermione empezó a pensar que las cosas iban a cambiar…._

-¡MIONE! – Levander se la echó a los brazos y empezaron a dar vueltas mientras daban saltitos. Prácticamente toda la mesa de Gryffindor se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vieron a las dos chicas muy juntas sin estar tirándose de los pelos – ¡ah! ¡Buenos días, amiga!  
- Hola Lav-Lav –Dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba de Levander

Y siguió pasando el resto del día. Durante Defensa de Artes Oscuras le pegaron a la espalda del profesor un trozo de pergamino y se estuvieron riendo durante toda la hora.  
En la clase de Pociones, que compartían con los Slytherin se estuvieron pasando notitas.

_*lev* ¡Mione! ¿Sabes? Si el profesor Snape usara otro champú, y no fuera tan gótico vistiendo, y no hablara de esa forma tan, tan… tan… como si odiara a todo el mundo… seria un profesor estupendo_  
_*Herm* y si no favoreciera a los Sly tan descaradamente, también_  
_*lev* ¡siii! Oye, ¿quedamos después de clase para hacer los deberes?_  
_*Herm* claro, ¿en la biblioteca a las cuatro?_  
_*Lev* okey, pero, también comemos juntas, ¿verdad?_  
_*Herm* ehhh… ¡claro!_  
_*Lev* ¡súper!_  
_*Herm* oye… el profesor Snape nos esta mirando raro, luego hablamos_  
_*Lev* vale, no te preocupes querida._

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus apuntes y libros.

- creo que me he perdido algo ¿no?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Malfoy que terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

- ¡Mione! ¿Vamos a clase de encantamientos?  
- ¡oh, querida! – Hermione soltó sus cosas de las manos - ¿por qué no vas tu por delante y coges un buen sitio? Mientras yo recojo todo esto… que patosa soy  
- ¿seguro? – Levander observó como Hermione asentía con la cabeza - de acuerdo, no tardes

Levander salió del aula de Historia de la Magia dejando solos a Malfoy y Hermione.

- ¿qué ha sido todo eso?  
- eso – dijo Hermione señalando a la puerta por donde habían salido todos los alumnos anteriormente – ha sido… ¿una buena acción? – El rubio la miró con una ceja levantada – después de salir de mi charla orientativa con Trelawney me las encontré y bueno… no se como, las cosas se me liaron y… ella interpretó las cosas de otra manera, ¡total! Terminé siendo su best-best-friend…  
- mis ¿condolencias? – Malfoy se levantó y se acercó a la puerta seguido de Hermione  
- lo creas o no… no se, no es tan mala chica como pensaba – Malfoy soltó una risotada – quiero decir, que es agradable tener alguien con quien compartir el día sin que espere algún favor o te llame golfa en cuanto te das la vuelta…  
- no discuto tus gustos a la hora de elegir a tus amigos – Malfoy hablaba mientras enumeraba con las manos- Potter, Weasley y ahora Brown…  
- no sé que es peor… - Hermione se paró antes de cruzar por el pasillo que le iba a separar del Slytherin. Ella tenia Historia de la Magia, y el chico compartía ahora una hora de Runas con Ravenclaw- que tengas razón o tener que aguantar otra sesión de cremas, exfoliantes y masajes de cara…

Hermione se despidió del chico con un pequeño gesto de mano y avanzó por el pasillo mientras que Malfoy la gritaba.

- ¡no sé de que te sorprendes, Granger! Sabes que siempre tengo razón, pero hasta ahora no has podido abrir tu mente y darte cuenta…

Hermione siguió avanzando por el pasillo y subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al aula del profesor Binns. Cuando Hermione llegó se encontró a Ginny hablando con Levander, que al verla salió corriendo y la abrazó.

- ¡Ron esta en la enfermería! La enfermera no sabe que le pasa  
- ¿Qué? Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya lo veras…

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

Ron se encontraba tumbado en una de las camillas mientras que la señora Pomfrey hablaba con la jefa de su casa, la profesora McGonagall. Ambas hablaban y le miraban. Después de un rato la enfermera se acercó seguida de su profesora.

- Bueno… es lo que pensaba –dijo la enfermera- clamidias  
- ¿y que es eso? – Dijo Ron Weasley mirando a las dos mujeres - ¿es grave? ¿ES GRAVE? Voy a morir, ¿verdad?  
- es… una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. No es de las graves pero deberíamos saber quien te la ha contagiado para poder tratarla  
- ¿con quien has estado acostándote, señor Weasley?  
- ¿Qué? Yo… eh…  
- señor Weasley, conteste.  
- ehhh… - Ron estaba pensando. No podía decir la verdad, pero le estaban pidiendo un nombre ¿Qué hacia?- con Hermione…

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

Unas tres horas después Levander se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando unos de los libros que iba a necesitar para el trabajo que les habían puesto en Historia de la Magia. De repente Megan Jones, una compañera de Hufflepuff se la acercó.

- Levander, querida, lo siento mucho – le dijo la muchacha mientras le daba un abrazo  
- ¡Megan! – Levander le devolvió el abrazo – gracias, pero ¿por qué, querida?  
- Por lo de Ron.  
- ohhh, gracias, querida – Dijo Levander mientras cogía su libro – después de los deberes me acercaré a verle a la enfermería, pero le diré que le mandaste recuerdos  
- ¿iras a verle después de lo que te ha hecho? – La Hufflepuff la miró confusa y luego lo comprendió – oh no, no te has enterado aún ¿no?  
- enterarme de qué exactamente…

Poco después en la biblioteca se escuchó un grito que hizo que las estanterías temblaran y más de uno que estaba echando alguna cabezadita en las mesas del fondo despertara sobresaltado.

- ¡CLAMIDIAS! Será… ¡ca-bro-na!  
- ¡Señorita Brown! Salga inmediatamente de la biblioteca – Dijo la bibliotecaria Pince – y no vuelva hasta que sepa comportarse civilizadamente ¡YA!

Hermione que en ese mismo momento se acercaba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca escuchó a la bibliotecaria que le gritaba a algún alumno. Seguramente alguno de sus compañeros había dejado que se cayera una gota de tinta en alguno de sus preciados libros o habían doblado alguna de las esquinas. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar por la puerta se chocó con Levander que salía disparada hacia el exterior.

-¡Holaaa! – dijo la castaña al ver a su compañera

¡PLAF!

- Ooohh, me ha pegado – Dijo Hermione mientras se sujetaba la cara. Levander la había pegado una bofetada nada más verla y salió corriendo por el pasillo- la muy…

Hermione, después de soltar varias palabras un poco feas por su boca y comprobar que el color de su mejilla izquierda poco a poco volvía a su color natural, empezó a busca a Levander por todo el colegio. La buscó en la sala común, en el Gran Comedor, en los lavabos… nada, no encontraba a la chica por ninguna parte. Cuando estaba apunto de tirar la toalla se acordó de que Levander ayudaba a la profesora Trelawney "a lo mejor ha ido a ver a nuestra nueva orientadora".

- ay dios… ¿Qué? ¿Y tú que?- Hermione acababa de entrar en el aula de adivinación y se encontró una aula por donde parecía que había pasado un huracán. Todo estaba tirado por el suelo y este estaba lleno de cristales - ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Lárgate! – La profesora Trelawney tiró una bola de cristal al suelo  
- perdone, yo estoy buscando a Levander –Dijo Hermione mientras miraba sorprendida a su profesora "¿acaso todo el mundo se había vuelto loco?"- ¿le ha dicho por que esta enfadada conmigo? Acaba de cruzarme la cara hace un momento  
- no es culpa mía, lo siento mucho Hermione, lo siento mucho, he metido la pata, créeme he sido, joder… ¡joder! De verdad he metido la pata hasta el fondo- Los ojos de la profesora se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras tiraba otra bola de cristal  
- oiga no me malinterprete, pero no debería utilizar ese lenguaje delante de los alumnos – dijo Hermione  
- lo que no debería hacer con un alumno es acostarme con él, pero eso no lo pensé, no me detuve  
- espere, uohh, ay la leche, no la juzgo ni nada de eso, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?  
- conviene que sepas que mi vida no es maravillosa, soy una solterona de treinta – Hermione levantó una ceja - … ¡vale! Treinta y cinco años y tres gatos, a los cuales ni siquiera agrado… no hacia el amor desde hace meses ¡meses! Y de repente un joven amable y guapo se me acerca durante una de las charlas de orientación… ¡si Dumbledore no me hubiese dado este puesto nada hubiese sucedido!... – La profesora Trelawney daba vueltas a la habitación mientras Hermione la miraba sin saber muy bien que decir - … no es el chico más listo de su curso, pero soy humana ¿vale? Y entonces el descubre que tiene clamidias ¡clamidias! Y decide contar a todos que le contagiaste tu, lo dice porque no quiere que yo pierda mi empleo y no quiere que tenga problemas, así que dice que fuiste tu… lo siento, pero voy a solucionarlo, Hermione, voy a contarles a todos la verdad, a todo el mundo que fui yo… y entonces perderé mi empleo, volveré a mi casa con mis gatos y se acabó…

La profesora Trelawney rompió a llorar y se sentó en uno de los cojines que había esparcidos por el suelo alrededor de las mesitas. Quizá se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre lo de ayudar a los pringados o quizá no soportaba que una profesora perdiera su trabajo, aunque fuera la profesora Trelawney y Hermione no consideraba la Adivinación como una asignatura muy seria, pero en cualquier caso, decidió ayudarla.

- puedo tener clamidias – dijo Hermione acercándose a la profesora y sentándose a su lado  
- ¿Qué?  
- bueno, he podido contagiar fácilmente a ese alumno – Hermione sonrió levemente a su profesora – osea, quien sabe… las mujeres a veces no mostramos síntomas, y todos saben que he sido un poco golfa  
- no lo has hecho, no lo has hecho porque una golfa de verdad no se lo llama a si misma y menos ante los demás, créeme…  
- Usted dígale que a…  
- Ron Weasley –Dijo la Profesora Trelawney  
- uohh… -Hermione se quedó un poco perpleja al escuchar que el que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y del que había estado colada un par de años se había acostado con la profesora de adivinación – pues… dígale a Ronald que me debe una, y de las gordas… y que es idiota, pero que confesare haberle pegado las clamidias

Trelawney le dio un abrazo a Hermione. "Parece que hoy es el día de los abrazos… ¿Ron? ¿En serio?" Pensó Hermione.

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

Si había algo de lo que Hermione debería estar ya a estas alturas acostumbrada, seria a los rumores. Pero si alguna vez pensó que el resto del colegio rumoreara sobre su vida sexual con Ron, nunca imaginó que se sentaría tan mal.

- mira, ahí va Granger- escuchaba por la mesa de Slytherin  
- dicen que se lo ha montado con Weasley – murmuraban por Hufflepuff

Hermione se sentó al final de la mesa de los leones y dejó sus cosas a su lado. Intentó cenar un poco mientras escuchaba como el resto del colegio cuchicheaba a su espalda sobre ella.

- Hola Hermione, ¿puedo? – Hermione asintió

Neville se sentó enfrente de la castaña y se empezó a servir su cena

- no estas muy habladora ¿eh? – Dijo Neville antes de meterse un trozo de tortilla en su boca  
- no es que sea un buen día para mi ¿Qué tal el tuyo?  
- al parecer mejor que el tuy…  
- ¡no podías desaprovechar la oportunidad! ¿EH?

Todo el mundo se había vuelto a mirar como Ginny Weasley se dirigía hacia su antigua amiga gritándola.

- Hola Weasley –La saludo Hermione mientras seguía cenando – me sorprende que después de dos semanas sin hablarme te dignes a ello. Hola Potter –Saludó también al muchacho que estaba detrás de la pelirroja  
- ¿Cómo puedes tener la poca vergüenza de hacerte amiga de Levander y tirarte a mi hermano para restregárselo? –Ginny estaba fuera de si  
- Bueno, ya sabes como soy… -Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se encaró a ella – Pero lo que creo es que a ti te molesta que sea más popular que tú  
- No estamos hablando de popularidad, Granger –Harry intentaba calmar a su novia, pero esta estaba muy convencida de continuar – se trata de que has roto a una pareja, siempre te apoye y sabias lo que pensaba respecto a lo idiota que era mi hermano dejándote escapar… pero esto es pasarse, nunca creí que llegarías a esto…

Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió del Gran Comedor a gran velocidad. No podía pensar. Recorrió los pasillos del castillo sin saber muy bien a donde iba, hasta que se encontró delante de una gran puerta de madera. La abrió, entró por ella y la volvió a cerrar dejándose deslizar por ella de espaldas. Y empezó a llorar.

Poco después unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que se sobresaltaran.

- Granger, sé que estas ahí – La voz de Malfoy sonó detrás de la puerta – abre  
- Lárgate, Malfoy. No quiero hablar.  
- Será mejor que abras la puerta si no quieres que la tire abajo

Hermione lo pensó un poco antes de abrir. Se limpió las lágrimas que le caían por la cara y abrió la puerta dejando entrar al rubio. Malfoy pasó y se sentó en una de las mesas de la torre de Astronomía.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – Pregunto Malfoy  
- No  
-¡Os pille!

Hermione se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse con una estampa de lo más surrealista. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, compañeros de la casa Slytherin estaban en la puerta del aula. Zabini aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta mientras que Nott se asomaba detrás de él negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Lo ves! Te lo dije –dijo Zabini – Está con Granger  
- si, pero no se estaban besando, Blaise  
- ¿¡QUE!? – Dijeron Malfoy y Hermione a la vez. - ¿Pero que hacéis vosotros dos aquí?- continuó el rubio  
- bueno Draco, saliste tan precipitadamente cuando Granger se fue del comedor que…  
- Blaise… – le aconsejó Nott –no lo provoques…  
- es que no hay otra explicación para que estén estos dos aquí solitos, Theo – continuó el muchacho – Draco se estaba dando el lote con Granger  
- ¡entre Granger y yo no estaba pasando nada! – Gritó Malfoy – Theo, llévatelo de aquí o me lo cargo…  
- Pues si no hay nada entre vosotros, me la pido para mi – Zabini se acercó a Hermione de forma sensual  
- ¡BLAISE! – gritaron Malfoy y Nott.

Al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado cualquier otra persona, Hermione se echó a reír. Reía a carcajada limpia, sin importarla quien estaba a su alrededor. Le parecía tan surrealista la escena que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Reía y reía mientras que los tres chicos de Slytherin la miraban con cautela por si se había vuelto loca.

- ¿Draco le has hecho algo antes de llegar nosotros? – Preguntó Zabini

Malfoy estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición a su amigo, pero Hermione le cortó antes.

- Es que todo esto es tan… surrealista – Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas del aula de Astronomía – Ginny gritándome delante de todo el mundo porque tiene una idea sobre mi que aunque no sea cierta no se lo he desmentido, y… y la persona de la que llevo un par de años enamorada me utiliza para no tener problemas… y vosotros, ¡vosotros! Que durante años me habéis hecho la vida imposible estáis aquí conmigo haciéndome de reír mientras que por… ¡por una estúpida mentira! Todo el mundo me considera una fresca – Hermione se les quedo mirando – y… ¿Qué más puede salir mal?  
- Vaya Granger – Nott se acercó a la chica- por fuera no das esa sensación… quiero decir, que a los de afuera nos da la sensación como que todo te resbala…  
-si Granger, cualquiera a que le pasara todo eso… simplemente explotaría  
-¡Blaise! – Nott le regañó

Poco después Hermione, bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy, les fue contando a Nott y a Zabini todo lo que había sucedido durante ese año.

- Bueno, mira el lado positivo… -Dijo Zabini. Todos le miraron con la misma cara en plan "dime tu cual es el lado bueno de todo esto, anda bonito…"- En dos semanas empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad.

Y para fortuna de la chica, Blaise Zabini tenía razón. Las dos semanas que los separaban de las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los rumores siguieron persiguiéndola allá donde iba, pero estaba tan concentrada en los exámenes de antes de Navidad que apenas le importaron.

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 ::: ::: 0.o.0 :::

_Hola! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo, ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta?_  
_quería compesaros por haber tardado tanto en postear el anterior y bueno, el lunes me hice un esguince en el tobillo, así que tengo un par de días de descanso sin poder moverme (un muermo) y he decidido aprovecharlo… si veis algo mal o que no encaja decírmelo también (llevo todo el dia escribiendo y ahora mismo por más que lo vuelva a leer no me voy a dar cuenta de si tengo algún fallo)_

_El próximo capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la película… pero habrá más Draco-Hermione, ¡prometido!_

_Un beso enorme a todos los que estáis leyendo la historia (aunque dejéis review XD)_


End file.
